dragonvalefandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Habitats
Once hatched, dragons must be placed either into a habitat or into the Hibernation Cave. Different types of habitats exist for each different element, and a dragon must be placed into a habitat that corresponds with its own element. Dragons with more than one element can be placed in any habitat that is for one of their elements. Every habitat can hold a specific number of dragons, and can accumulate a certain quantity of dragoncash or gems. A habitat that has reached maximum capacity cannot accumulate any more dragoncash or gems until emptied by a player. Upgrades are available for basic habitats, as well as for the sun, moon, rainbow, olympus, seasonal, apocalypse, and the dream habitats, that allow them to hold more dragons and accumulate higher amounts of dragoncash. __TOC__ Habitats Gemstone Island :Main article: Gemstone Island The Gemstone Island is a habitat for all of the gemstone dragons, a special variety of dragon that produces gems instead of dragoncash. The Gemstone Island is made of four habitats that can hold three dragons in each. The maximum number of gems for each habitat is three. The Gemstone Island is able to be purchased for 400,000 dragoncash at level 11, and takes 24 hours to be summoned. The Gemstone Island can not be decorated. Each gemstone habitat may be upgraded with gems. The first upgrade increases the capacity to four gemstone dragons, and the second upgrade increases the capacity to five gemstone dragons. Perch of Kairos :Main article: Perch of Kairos The Perch of Kairos is a habitat which requires a three-part assembly process involving time fragments in order to create the Chronolith, Time Claw, and the Statue of Kairos artifacts. The Perch of Kairos does not accumulate any type of in-game currency. The Perch of Kairos may be purchased for 750,000 dragoncash at level 16, and has an instantaneous build time. Maximum Habitats Per Level } |style="vertical-align:top"|'Reward habitats earned in the Light and Dark events, the Magic Egg Hunt, the Firefly Festival, and the Season of Goodies do not count towards the maximum amount of habitats.' |} Bonus Habitats It is possible to purchase additional, "bonus" habitat capacity with gems. To purchase the additional capacity, tap the green "+" sign under the " " banner in the market. A message will pop up to confirm. Upgrading Habitats For habitats that can be upgraded, it is also possible to buy a larger habitat, wait until it is finished being built and then sell the smaller habitat after moving any dragons. It costs the same to upgrade a habitat as it does to buy a larger habitat from the market. If the maximum number of habitats are in a park this is not an option. During an upgrade, the dragons in the habitat generate income, but in the Hibernation Cave they do not. Gallery ThreeMoreHabitatsFacebookNotification2014.jpg|Three More Habitats Facebook Notification 2014 ThreeMoreHabitatsFacebookMessage2014.png|Three More Habitats Facebook Message 2014 ThreeMoreHabitatsInGameNotification2014.jpg|Three More Habitats In-Game Notification 2014 SpeedUpBuildingHabitatConfirmationMessage.jpg|Example: Confirmation Message to Speed Up Building a Habitat SellHabitatConfirmationMessage.jpg|Example: Confirmation Message to Sell a Habitat BuyBonusHabitatConfirmationMessage.jpg|Example: Information Message to Buy a Bonus Habitat IncreaseMaxHabitatsConfirmationMessage.jpg|Example: Confirmation Message to Increase Max Habitats Notes *On February 19, 2013, the " " icon in the market received its own unique sound upon clicking it. *On April 17, 2013, the basic elemental habitats slightly changed in appearance. **On April 18, 2013, the basic elemental habitats changed back to their old appearance but reverted to the newer appearance on April 22, 2013. *Giant habitats for basic elements were added to the market on April 29, 2013. *On April 29, 2013, the regular basic habitats, large basic habitats, epic habitats, Gemstone Island, and the Perch of Kairos received their own unique sounds upon clicking them. *As of June 27, 2013 users can pay gems to receive up to five bonus habitats above the level limit. **The location of the "maximum number of habitats" changed from the habitats card to underneath the "Habitats" banner in the market, except for Perch of Kairos. *On August 22,2013, the " " section in the market changed appearance if the player has purchased the maximum available amount of habitats. **The purchase card is still darkened, but there is now a glow around the habitats. *On October 9, 2013, a new two-step filter system for sorting habitats by elements was added to replace the old sorting system in the market. *On June 3, 2014, the maximum number of bonus habitats purchasable with gems increased to ten. Besides that, habitats slots increased at levels 37, 39, and 43. *A confirmation message pops up on the screen for players to double check if they would like to speed up their process of building their habitat using gems, buying or selling a habitat, and buying bonus habitat from the market. Category:Habitats